Un corazón caprichoso
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Un amor enfermo que no deja espacio a celos.


El corazón se le encogió de una manera increíble, como si de verdad este suceso fuera posible. Y no hablábamos de los latidos, de esos necesarios latidos que indicaban la vida de una persona.

¿Eran celos acaso?

La pregunta le rondó por la mente unos minutos más. ¡Pero si se llevaban de lo peor! Fue a la única conclusión que logró llegar y una nueva oleada de malestar le invadió desde el vientre hasta la boca, como si el jugo gástrico se hubiera regresado en una mala saña de dejarle el mal sabor de boca.

Se sentía fatal, desde esa primera vez que anticipó su llegada y le vio en la puerta, tan triunfal y engreído como recordaba conocerlo.

Los días en Teiko se habían vuelto agotadores gracias a la presencia albina, esa que le generaba cierta rivalidad y vulnerabilidad. ¿Hasta qué punto iba a caer en sus trampas?

¡La chica no le importaba! ¿Qué carajos ganaba quitándole a ese espécimen femenino cuando había montones que se pelearían por ganar un puesto o la mínima atención por parte de los ojos dorados?

Desesperó en medio del entrenamiento al verla en el gimnasio, quitándole la atención al de cabello albino y sonriendo como vil modelo fémina a la que aspiraba.

Azotó el balón con más fuerza de la necesaria e ignorando a la voz que le repetía que seguramente lo reprendería por tan mal comportamiento mostrado en medio de la práctica se largó del recinto, ya más tarde podría llegar y recoger sus pertenencias, en el mismo caso estaba casi seguro de que el capitán Nijimura le haría hacer más ejercicio del normal, como castigo fúnebre del comportamiento. Y a Ryouta le valía, desde hace mucho tiempo el tipo de castigo que recibiera.

Porque era demasiado egoísta como para dejar que esos ojos engreídos vieran a alguien más que no fueran él, que lo vieran desde el hombro y le retaran con mofa en algún partido en el que seguramente sería humillado.

Masoquista.

Se dijo a sí mismo, oculto en la azotea de la escuela, incapaz or primera vez en mucho tiempo de expresar sus sentimientos, el sentir deprimente que lo hacía preso de esos labios y demandante de alguna atención por parte ajena.

Había sido sencillo captar las miradas castañas de las chicas, todas y cada una de ellas suspirando por el ídolo que no era, el ídolo que había sido corrompido gracias a las miradas insanas por parte del ser agresivo que suspiraba.

Menuda marica había salido.

¿Cómo es que alguien como Haizaki se fijaría en alguien como él? Si para alguien de su edad las revistas de las actrices porno eran de lo más normal e incluso considerado "raro" al no poseer ninguna. Seguro el de mechas plateadas se prendía al ver los voluminosos pechos con apenas un trozo de tela cubriendo y dejar al descubierto más piel de la que los muchachos no tendrían acceso a menos que surgiera algún compromiso o una relación más seria, estable.

Encogió los pies cubriendo la pare intima que hasta ahora empezaba a darse cuenta del dolor que soportaba, si, Ryouta era todo un pervertido cuando se lo proponía, y por primera vez deseó que eso fuera gracias a la muchacha que se imaginó, castaña perfecta y culo abierto, redondo ante los ojos y listo para ser penetrado.

Cerró los ojos presa del temor si fuera descubierto. No se tenía permitido salir con los chicos, mucho menos hablar del sexo que se podría tener; pero ahí estaba, pensando en ser ese cuerpo ajeno, estar en lugar de la chica y poder sentir dentro la gloria que podría brindarle ese amor masoquista, escuchar los sucios sonidos del entrar y salir del orificio sin hablar de los jadeos que emitiría su boca para complacer al platónico.

La fantasía fue creciendo más, le hizo desear más y empezó a atender esa erección que muy prontamente empezaba a chorrear, si así se prendía con tan solo imaginarlo no quería pensar que es lo que haría si alguna vez llegar a suceder.

— "Shougo…" — Susurró para sí, coló las manos dentro de los shorts azules que le obligaban a llevar como parte del uniforme de entrenamiento y se estremeció por completo al tan solo imaginar que esas manos serían las contrarias. – "A-ah…" – Un gemido ronco salió de su boca, sin ningún interés por ser callado, estaba frustrado y de alguna manera necesitaba descargarse, podría empezar por el deporte como le era habitual para olvidar todas esas tonterías, más estaba ocupado y muy a pesar de saber que podría ser descubierto comenzó a llevar dos de los dígitos en el orificio, no era suficiente con imaginar el acto, no era suficiente tocarse e imaginar que en cualquier momento podría correrse entre sus dedos para que Shougo se llevara el semen hasta los labios, sintiéndose superior por hacer sentir esas cosas a la "rubia".

Metió el dedo medio al orificio, en un principio le pareció doloroso, insoportable, pero conforme avanzaba el placer aumentaba y dejaba la mente en blanco, un segundo dedo fue presente y el empezar a dilatar la entrada que nunca seria perforada por la polla que deseaba aumentó las irracionales ganas de ser poseído, enfermo de ese amor que no le pertenecía.

— Gnhh… Más… dame…— Apenas audibles eran las palabras, y mojado por completo se encontraba, pensamientos sucios iban y venían de la mente, todos ellos protagonizados por él y el de cabello plateado.

Necesitó de su autocontrol para no levantar más la voz y terminar en su mano con pena, ahora avergonzado por lo que se obligaba a hacer y más temprano que tarde sintió la horrorosa mirada sobre su cuerpo.

No se molestó en voltear, no tenía las agallas para mostrarse valiente ante cualquiera de las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros.

— Oe, oe, Ryouta, ¿No es más fácil pedirlo? — Debía estar alucinando si lo que escuchaba era real, si las manos que estaban ahora sobre sus caderas eran de alguien más, pero no ofreció resistencia, vulnerable ante la embriagante fragancia que emitía y la repentina erección que sentía sobre su trasero, restregándose como si de una chica se tratara. ¿Lo habría confundido?

El nombre anteriormente mencionado le indicó lo contrario y ahora se sintió expuesto, con los pies temblando y sin poder levantarse para alejar esa sensación.

— … D-detente…— Los débiles pedidos salieron de sus labios sin ser tomados en cuenta, bajándole la prenda por completo y sentir ahora el glande contra el orificio que anteriormente había estimulado para correrse en sus dedos, se encontraba en una posición incómoda a su parecer y bastante vulgar, daba la vista de su trasero a la perfección.

Lo último que supo cuando estuvo en sus cinco sentidos fue que alguien pronunciaba su nombre, que le susurraba cosas sucias al oído y que no sería la última vez que tomara posesión de su cuerpo ahora que sabía su pequeño "secreto", lo haría suyo cada que pudiera y reclamaría ese trasero de niño bonito tras el que iban todas las muchachas.

— No eres el único celoso aquí, Ryouta. —Sonrió con sorna sin el cuidado de permitirle una preparación más y lo penetró de un solo golpe, harto de esperar todo ese tiempo para poseerlo, harto de verle satisfacerse a él solo. Lo vio desde el principio cuando llevó las manos dentro de las prendas y escuchaba los gemidos provenientes de sus labios, espectáculo digno de grabar y sacar provecho.

Era grandioso, estrecho y caliente, mucho mejor que todas esas chicas de culo flojo con las que había follado, Agh. Le quitaría la pureza a ese bello rostro y profanaría hasta dejar su marca en ese cuerpo, hasta no dejarlo caminar.

Más rápido de lo que pensó la esencia fue esparcida dentro del poto y una vez satisfecho acomodó las prendas en su sitio, al menos las propias y dejó al descubierto ese lindo trasero que más tarde se encargaría de morderlo, hacer retorcer del placer al dueño y convertirlo en una puta, SU puta.


End file.
